In modern agricultural operations such as used in conjunction with livestock, it is typically desirable for the livestock to be housed in a building for at least a portion of the time because the building shields the livestock from weather such as cold temperatures, sun and rain.
These agricultural buildings are typically fabricated with a roof that extends over and substantially covers the agricultural building. Curtain systems are typically placed on the sides of the agricultural buildings. These curtain systems are movable between a closed configuration and an open configuration.
The curtain systems thereby enable ventilation in the agricultural buildings to be controlled. During warm weather, the curtain systems may be positioned in the open configuration so that there is free flow of air into the building. During cold weather, the curtain systems may be positioned in the closed configuration to limit air flow into the agricultural buildings.
As livestock herds grow larger, the size of the agricultural buildings must increase. In view of the length of the side walls and the height of the side walls, there have been challenges in developing a curtain system that is easy to install and operates in a highly reliable manner.